emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle Dingle
Tinkerbelle Lisa Dingle, known as Belle, is a character in Emmerdale, having been born onscreen on Christmas Day 1998 in Episode 2463 (25th December 1998). Her mother Lisa Dingle did not know she was pregnant. Her father is Zak Dingle. As Belle is growing up she is becoming more of a central character to the show. Due to accidentally killing Gemma Andrews in 2014, Belle has had mental health conditions and has hallucinations, particualry of an imaginary person called "Ellie". Belle was originally played as baby by twins, James and Emily Mather, with the latter playing her as she was growing up (1998 to 2005). She currently played by Eden Taylor-Draper (2005 onwards). 1998-2005 Tinkerbelle Lisa Dingle was born unexpectedly in December 1998 in a pig sty as Lisa Dingle did not know she was pregnant. In true Dingle fashion the baby arrived in the pig sty. Zak fainted when he saw he had a daughter. She was given her middle name after her mother. In January 1999, while out in the garden with the family, baby Belle was woken up by the helicopter that superbitch Kim Tate was in, as she was leaving the village. 2005- In 2012 Belle became good friends with Gemma Andrews. They however later fell out over the affections of Sean Spencer. Gemma fell backwards and hit her head and later died of a brain haemorrhage. Belle was convicted of manslaughter and sent to juvenile detention. Upon her release, Belle started hearing voices from her late friend Gemma. In the end Belle went to a psychiatric unit. Upon her release she started to date much older doctor Dr Jermaine Bailey. Thinking she is a university student, he asks her out on a date. They start romancing. They try to cover their tracks. Emma Barton finds out about Bailey abd Belle and blackmails him into lying about an illness or she will tell Cain Dingle, Belle's older half brother. Bailey was later found out, attacked by Cain and ended up losing his job. Oddly, he was employed by Belle's distant relatives Charity and Chas Dingle at The Woolpack. Belle kept hearing voice from an imaginary friend called "Ellie". Ellie kept saying things to Belle that she is a waster and deserves everything she gets. In August 2016 Cain, Zak and Lisa realised Belle was hearing voice again. Belle ran away and slept rough on the streets. The police tried to find her. A body was found in the area where Belle's phone had been found. Lisa and Zak went to identify the body and thankfully it was not Belle. In September 2016, Bailey reckoned Belle may have schizophrenia due to her hallucinations. Bailey soon called things off with Belle for good and left for America. Memorable info Full name Tinkerbelle Lisa 'Belle' Dingle Birthday 25th December 1998 * Born in a pigsty. Family Father Zak Dingle Mother Lisa Dingle 'Siblings 'Butch Dingle (half, same father); Ben Dingle (half, same father; died before she was born); Sam Dingle (half, same father); Tina Dingle (half, same father); Nathan Dingle (half, same father); Cain Dingle (half, same father). Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1998. Category:Dingle family. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1998 births. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Killers